Welcome Home Sir Henry
by Tif S
Summary: Post Series interrelated oneshot collection: Sir Henry sought revenge against the evil Queen for killing his grandparents for so long, he's had difficulty letting love into his life. Now that he's forgiven Regina, maybe he can find a new family in the United Realms. Includes all season 7 characters and the entire Charming-Mills-Swan family. Taking Requests
1. Introduction May I Have This Dance?

_**A/N: Hello, here with a new collection of stories. This idea came about after wondering what life would be like post series in the United Realms, then I got thinking about how Sir Henry was also there and how he would adjust to these people who were so similar to the family he lost. This collection was born. I'm taking requests as well. I don't own Once Upon a Time, it belongs to ABC and the creators. I'm just showing my appreciation.**_

* * *

**Introduction: May I have this Dance?**

"What is this?" Regina looks between her sons, a smile playing on her face.

Sir Henry held out his arm as he saw Henry do the same. They both escort her to where Snow and David are waiting.

After the coronation itself comes the celebration. Sir Henry sees his grandparents, or, well a version of them, standing a ways off watching their son dancing completely off time. His doppelganger is dancing with his wife. He sees her laughing about something. Young Lucy is cooing over baby Hope who is in Emma's arms as Killian rubs her tiny hand. Robin, Alice and Hook are sharing drinks. It's a regular family affair, a celebration tinged with just the slightest hint of sorrow as a member of their family is missing. He feels a pang in his chest. He was almost able to convince himself that he belonged here working with Henry in keeping this a surprise, but what he'd almost done: destroying these people's lives with the quill, very nearly killing Regina, forcing their Rumplestiltskin to give his life after being manipulated by the Dark One. It was a sacrifice made willingly he knew, but the point was still there. His family was still gone.

"Henry?" He hears Regina calling his name, but he doesn't respond. It's difficult to know who's she's asking after. He feels a hand on his shoulder and flinches, twitches, almost reaches for the sword at his belt before his brain catches up. His sword isn't on his belt. His belt isn't on his suit. He'd left it at Regina's house. She'd allowed him to stay with her. He's no longer seeking revenge, her head on a stake, but a new start.

"Mom," He replies. The word doesn't feel wrong. It feels right saying it for the second time this night.

"How are you doing?" Regina asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Your Majesty?" He allows his mouth to curl in a small smile.

"Fair enough. It's still a bit strange," Regina replies. "But seriously." And then Regina gives a look that makes Sir Henry wonder how his counterpart has dealt with having not one but two moms.

"I suppose it will take some adjusting," He replies as his sword hand twitches in half a fingersnap. "After being alone for so long."

"You're right," Regina places a warm hand over Henry's own relaxing his nervous twitch. "But it will get easier. And you're not alone anymore." The song changes to one that is familiar to Regina. "May I have this dance?"

"I'd be honored," Sir Henry replies. He takes Regina's hand as they get into position. As they begin to dance, Sir Henry hears Regina singing softly.

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry…"_

Sir Henry lets himself relax for the first time in a long time. He begins to think that maybe he can get used to things here.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I have a few other ideas as well. I'm happy to write requests. Next up: Lucy has the flu and wants her dad, both of them. **_


	2. Dad(s)? Part 1

_**A/N: Hello, here with story 2 in the oneshot collection. It actually turned into a two-shot, got away from me a bit. Anyway, here's part 1. Just a bit of clarification to avoid any confusion in case the question arises: since the curse is broken, Lucy refers to Sir Henry as Henry and canon Henry is Dad. As usual, I do not own Once Upon a Time. These characters aren't mine. They belong to ABC and the creators. I only own my plot idea.**_

* * *

**Dad(s)? Part 1**

It had been a few weeks since the coronation. Henry Ella and Lucy had invited him along to meet with Emma at the ice cream shop. It was hard to know his place among the small Mills family. Surprisingly enough, Lucy treated him with a kindness he scarcely expected.

"Henry, did you decide yet?" The girl was bouncing on her toes as she looked at the menu. "Which one's better: strawberry or chocolate?"

"I wouldn't quite know," Sir Henry replies softly. He hadn't had anything resembling ice cream in a long time. He was king in his realm. He could have requested the treat at any time, a six course meal if he wanted it, but no time seemed quite right without his family to share it with.

Lucy stops her bouncing obviously taking note of something in his tone. "You don't... know?"

"Luce, do you know what you want yet sweetheart?" Ella intercepts. She looks from her daughter to the teenager and he finds he can't meet her probing glance.

"Strawberry with chocolate syrup." Lucy says.

"Right, go let your Dad know." Ella replies shooing her along.

"Okay," Lucy gives one last look to Sir Henry. "What'd you decide?"

"Lucy…" Ella warns.

"Fine."

Sir Henry looks up only when he's certain that the girl has gone away. But he can see his doppelganger glance quickly over and back as he imagines his daughter is filling him in on the fact that Sir Henry can't say whether chocolate or strawberry is better, or something like that.

"Henry," He hears Ella's soft voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, thank you Ella." He replies quickly.

"Henry Mills," Ella's brown eyes grow serious. "I know that look." It may not be her Henry. He may be several years younger, but she knows how to read Henry Mills, no matter what version.

"How can you?" Sir Henry retorts. "You just met me two weeks ago."

"I've learned how to read Henry," Ella replies matching his sarcasm. "I'm afraid that includes you."

"Excellent, someone else trying to mother me." Sir Henry rolls his eyes turning away.

"Wrong answer," Ella laughs. "You may be closer in age to Luce, but I have no interest in mothering my husband from another realm."

"So what then?"

"If you need to talk, I'll be happy to listen." Ella says. "That's all."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sir Henry turns around to face Ella once again, surprised. "Thank you."

"Of course." Ella moves to leave the boy alone to study the menu.

"Chocolate with cinnamon,"

Ella turns around with a small smile knowing exactly what Sir Henry was referring to. "I'll pass it on to Luce."

* * *

They are seated at a small table with their ice creams. Emma has joined them.

"Hey Kid," Emma greets Henry with a hug. "Hey Luce,"

"Hi Emma, oh guess what? Henry likes his chocolate ice cream with cinnamon too, just like Dad." Lucy says.

"Really?" Emma looks across the table smiling slightly. She still remembers her memories from the wish realm like a vivid dream and they would have that treat. In New York during the lost year, Henry also liked that flavor.

"Apparently we're pretty similar." Henry shrugs with a sly grin.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Emma chuckles. "So how about you Kid?" Emma looks to Sir Henry. "You doing alright?"

Sir Henry nods. "It's been different."

"I'm sure it has," Emma nods. "But good I hope?"

Sir Henry is just about to answer when he is startled by the chair being pushed backwards as Lucy stands up.

"Luce, honey…" Ella is on alert.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Henry's tone matches his wife's as he gets to his feet.

Sir Henry notices that the girl's skin looks slick and she's lost some color. Lucy looks as though she's going to fall so he reaches out and grabs her hand. It feels warm to the touch. "You okay?"

"I…" Lucy teeters on her feet and then breaks away running in the direction of the restrooms.

"Lucy," Ella runs after her.

Sir Henry looks to Henry. "She felt warm, like a fever." He'd been sick himself more than enough times, stuck with the healers in the castle, to know a fever when he felt one.

"Poor Kid," Emma sighs.

Henry nods. "Sorry this got cut so short guys." He apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," Emma waves away her son's concern. "I'll put together a care package," She says with a smile.

"That'd be great, thanks Mom." Henry smiles as well.

"Care...package?" Sir Henry looks between Emma and Henry.

"When I would get sick in New York, Mom would make these care packages, a bunch of movies, soup, medicine, tissues, blankets and games. It was mostly stuff from my room just put in a basket but it helped make being sick a little less awful."

"Hey Kid," Emma gets an idea. "Why don't you help me Regina and Mom put it together?" Emma looks to Sir Henry

"Me?" Sir Henry raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not? We'll be able to spend some time together."

Henry notices the boy's hesitation, recognizes it even. It's more than a bit eerie.

"Okay," Finally, Sir Henry answers genuinely smiling.

* * *

_**A/N: Up next, part 2. The Care Package creation, delivery and an unexpected surprise await Sir Henry as Henry spends time with his daughter trying to make her feel better and she asks several questions he may or may not be able to answer.**_


End file.
